


Green, Green Dress

by UndodgedBullet



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid demigirl McKinley, Liza McKinley is a beautiful princess who must be protected at all costs, She has not transitioned yet, She/her pronouns for McKinley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndodgedBullet/pseuds/UndodgedBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liza and Kevin go shopping for clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, Green Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song of the same name from the musical 'tick, tick... BOOM!'.

Liza McKinley is pretty sure that moving to New York City after leaving Uganda is the best decision that she and Kevin Price ever made. Liza looks above her, at all the lit up signs that are advertising Broadway shows. She and Kevin are walking hand-in-hand, the winter air coldly hitting them. Snow is lightly falling on top of them, the various snowflakes hitting their faces. It’s barely sticking to the ground but there’s just enough of the snow that if you don’t pick your feet up while walking, the snow will collect at the bottom of your boots.

 

“Next time we’re in Times Square,” Liza says as they walk past a Macy’s, “we should go shopping for Christmas clothes.”

 

“I have no objections to that,” Kevin replies. He leans forward slightly to press a kiss to Liza’s cheek. She smiles at him, which he brightly returns.

 

The next time Liza and Kevin are in Times Square, it’s only a few days later. They head to Macy’s, and are both surprised at how big it is inside. Liza quickly drags Kevin with her to the elevators. When they get off, they’re on the floor for men’s clothing.

 

“I’ll pick something out for you,” Liza says and when Kevin goes to object, she tells him, “We both know that I’m much better than you at picking out clothes.”

 

Kevin huffs and says, “Fine,” but there’s a smile on his face. She grins and walks over to the suits that are being sold.

 

“This would look great on you,” she says, taking a light blue button-down shirt out of the rack. “What do you think?”

 

Kevin eyes the shirt, walking closer to her. He touches it, feeling the soft material in his hands.

 

“That’s actually not bad,” he tells her.

 

“I know,” she says, a playful smile on her face. She continues looking through the rack of clothes, before pulling out a hanger with black trousers dangling off it. “This is perfect.”

 

“Liza, I already have black pants——”

 

“Kevin, shush. You don’t have these black pants. Besides, these match the shirt more than your other black pants do,” she informs him.

 

Kevin stares at her, his eyebrows furrowed. “They’re all black pants, what’s the difference?”

 

Liza shakes her head in mock shame. “You have much to learn about the art of picking out clothes, Kevin.”

 

“I hadn’t realized that picking out clothes was an a——”

 

“Oh my gosh, Kevin!” Liza interrupts. She points at another rack of clothes. “That will look incredible on you!”

 

She takes his hand and pulls him over to the new rack, and takes off a blue jacket.

 

Kevin gives her an impressed look. “Incredible?” he repeats. “Well, we obviously need to get it then.”

 

Liza takes the three items of clothes and hands them to Kevin. “You need to try these on to see if they’re in your size.”

 

They spend a few minutes searching for the dressing rooms and when they do, Liza gives him a light push into one. It takes another few minutes for Kevin to come out and when he does, he’s wearing the clothes Liza had picked out.

 

“Well?” Kevin asks. “How do I look?”

 

“Turn around,” Liza instructs. Kevin does so, turning a full circle. “It looks fantastic! See, I told you that I would pick out something good. This looks amazing on you.”

 

Kevin beams, playfully saying, “I never should have doubted you.”

 

“Of course not,” she replies. “Now go and change back into your normal clothes so we can find something for me to get.”

 

Kevin slips back into the dressing room and emerges a few minutes later, back in the clothes he had been originally wearing.

 

“Can I pick out your clothes?” Kevin asks. “Since you picked out mine?”

 

Liza blinks twice at him before she nods. “If you really want to,” she tells him with a shrug.

 

Kevin grins and the two of them go off to the women’s section of the store.

 

Kevin spends much longer looking for something than Liza did. It takes almost twenty minutes when his face lights up and he pulls something off of a rack. It’s a green dress, which he shoves into her hands.

 

“This,” he tells her.

 

“This?” she repeats, looking down at the dress, examining it.

 

“Yes!” Kevin says with a nod. “Why not?”

 

Liza shrugs. “I don’t know.”

 

“Just try it on,” Kevin insists. “See how it looks on you. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to get it.”

 

“All right,” Liza gives in. They find the dressing rooms again and this time, it’s Liza who enters. She puts on the dress and when she looks at herself in the mirror, she freezes. She stares at the reflection, in shock, in awe that she’s looking at herself.

 

“Liza?” she hears from outside the door. She’s startled, having forgotten that Kevin was waiting outside.

 

“I’m coming!” she tells him. When she glances back at herself in the mirror, she sees that her eyes are all watery. She quickly wipes at her eyes, before opening the door of the dressing room and walking out.

 

Kevin is standing right there, and he barely takes even one glance at her before he’s reaching his arms out for her and pulling her into a tight hug.

 

“I think I chose well,” he says, and he can feel Liza nodding against his shoulder. He strokes her back, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

 

They stay in that position for a few minutes before Liza pulls away. Her eyes are once again watery and she has a smile on her face.

 

“Thank you,” she says.

 

“Shush,” he tells her. “Go back inside and change so we can hurry up and buy this.”

 

Liza laughs and turns to enter the dressing room again.

 

When she walks out, she’s holding onto the dress like she never wants to let it out of her grip. The two of them pay for their clothes and go to exit Macy’s.

 

“Liza, you honestly are something incredible.”

 

“I’ve never heard you use those words unless you’re referring to yourself,” Liza playfully says, a small laugh falling out of her lips. “I must be special.”

 

“Of course you are special,” Kevin says, and Liza can tell how much he means it just by looking into his eyes. “You’re Liza McKinley.”

 

Liza can’t help the smile that makes its way onto her face. She presses a kiss to Kevin’s cheek before turning her head a bit to reach his mouth. He wraps his arms around her, whispering, “I love you,” against her lips as the snow falls around them.


End file.
